Before Its Too Late
by ellie-dragonveelaprincess
Summary: Jess, Rob, and some new friends are on a mission. Quite a few actually. If you want to find out about Jess's new adventure, read, but PLEASE don't review. At all. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own the character you recognize from 1-800-Where-R-U? They belong to the wonderful Meg Cabot. I only own the plot, Kat James, and Tricia Pour. _

_**Summary: **When Jess and Rob meet again after about two years of contact lost, they meet again in New York. But Rob has a girlfriend; a pretty girlfriend. Can Jess win back Rob's heart before its too late? Or will he go off and marry his new girlfriend?_

_**Note: **Rob is twenty-one, Jess is nineteen, Tricia is twenty, and Kat is nineteen. _

* * *

Being in college is no fun. I have no boyfriend, only one friend, the work that I am loaded with is _outrageous_, and I've been procrastinating a lot lately.

"Jess, you in there?" my roommate, Kat James, asked.

"Yeah," I said, staring at the ceiling.

Kat stepped into my part of the dorm and sat at the edge of my bed. She looked at me with concern in her eyes. Something that I've been seeing a lot lately.

"Jess, are you all right?" she asked. "Cause I'm starting to get worried. Lately, you've been quieter than usual. What's going on with you?"

I didn't answer. I didn't want to answer. I didn't want to make the same mistake I made about two years ago by answering that same question.

* * *

_.:Flashback:._

_I sat down next to Rob. He had called me earlier, saying that he wanted to talk. Every girl know that those words mean trouble. A breakup. Heartbreak._

_"Jess, I need to tell you something," Rob said._

_"Go on," I assured him._

_"Well, I think that we need to stop seeing each other," he said._

_"W…what?" I said._

_"We need to take some time off of our relationship."_

_"You're breaking up with me! I thought that you loved me! I love you!"_

_I wasn't crying, but I felt like I was going to. So I punched Rob and ran off to the Harley that he had given me-yes, I can drive. I drove off to my house and packed my things. Thankfully, I had been accepted to a college out of state and nobody knew. I was just happy to get away._

_.:End Flashback:._

* * *

"Jess, Jess," Kat said. She was shaking me.

"I'm up Kat," I said.

I sat up and stared out the window. I heard someone starting a motorcycle engine.

It was Rob's Indian.

* * *

Review. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: **I'm changing the plot. So, pay no attention to the original plot. _

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_I sat up and stared out the window. I heard someone starting a motorcycle engine. _

_It was Rob's Indian. _

* * *

Why was Rob in New York? Did he find out about me? Or was it something else?

"What is it Jess?" Kat asked.

"Remember how I told you about my past life, Kat?" I asked, walking towards the window.

"Yeah," she said.

"Well, the reason why my life is miserable today has come here," I said.

"You mean Rob?"

"Yes, but I have absolutely no idea why he's here in New York."

Kat came up next to me by the window and we looked in Rob's direction. He had parked his Indian and was leaning against it; waiting for someone I presumed. Then, the queen bee of campus, Hannah Green, came running up to him. He twirled her around and kissed her.

I gasped and fell to ground. Kat stepped _far _back. She knew that when normal girls would be crying, I'd be punching that person. So she took caution and back away. She ran out the door and decided to do the dirty work for me.

I got up from my spot and stormed out of my dorm room. I ran down the steps and went up to the kissing couple leaning against the Indian. I tore Hannah from Rob and punched him in the nose. He fell to the ground; hands bloody, expression full of shock.

"Jess, is that you?" he stuttered.

"Yeah its me," I said; hands on hips, hands curling up into fists, anger building up inside of me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, Hannah helping him up.

"Because I go to school here, genius. How could you fall for this bimbo? _Why _did you fall for this bimbo."

"Calm down, Jessica."

"Oh, don't start that '_Jessica_' crap with me Wilkins. I fell in love with you! You sacrificed your life countless times for me! _Why _did break up with me! Was it because of my _hair_? My _clothes_? My _secret_!"

I covered my mouth. Not even Kat knew about my secret, and I had almost let it out. I stepped backwards and ran towards my Harley. I started it and drove off. I heard Rob's Indian behind me, but I outran him. I stopped in an ally and put the motorcycle in the shadows. I went inside the door and opened it to find the local movie theater. I sat down and sulked. The movie was boring so that gave me time to think.

Then a two people sat down on each side of me.

Rob and Kat.

* * *

_RR_

_Brat_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN:** Thank you for my reviews. My replies are down below, you can skip this part if you'd like. _

_Reviews:_

_**Enelya Tinuviel: **I'll try to make this chapter longer and the ones in the future. Its just that my school projects are getting in the way. Bleh. And yeah, Rob is a dick. _

_**Moovalus3:** he went for Hannah because he wanted to get his mind off of Jess. So that's why he didn't get a biker-chick girlfriend. And you'll see in future chapters that Hannah isn't so bad. _

_**Quietly Losing Control: **She punched him because she was hurt and wanted so badly to be the one making out with him against his Indian._

_**Candice: **Thank you._

_**Koizak: **I don't have anything against blondes either. Quite a few of my friends are blondes (actually they have dirty blonde hair)_

_**Nikki007: **You are one my most faithful reviewers to all of my stories. If you keep replying, I'll keep writing. _

_**Kittykatangel518: **Thanks for the review Nicole._

_**Flonshoe**: I have no idea why I'm changing it. If I don't get in with a certain story idea, I'll change the whole plot completely. That's my writing pet-peeve. _

_**Murfdurf22: **Good to see you Murfy. Thanks for the review._

_**BigCats234: **I'm goin', I'm goin'!_

_And now without further ado, chapter 3 of_ _Before It's Too Late_.

* * *

"Let's leave Jess," Kat whispered, "we need to talk."

"I'm not leaving," I whispered back fiercely.

"Yes you are," Rob growled.

"How?" I asked, all prissy-like.

"Like this."

He lifted me up over his shoulder (we were in the way back so nobody really cared that we were ruining their view) and all three of us left the building. Rob boarded me on his Indian with him and Kat took my Harley.

We rode our bikes back to the dorm rooms. We parked them and I reluctantly followed them back to my dorm room. I lay on my bed while Rob and Kat laid next to me, waiting for my explanation. Kat was the first to speak up.

"Okay Jess, what's going on sweetie?" she asked.

"Well, as I said, Rob and I broke up before I came to New York," I growled.

"What were your feelings about that?"

"I felt like he had ripped my heart out, stomped on it, and tore it into a million pieces. He had really meant a lot to me. I had loved him with all of my heart and soul."

"What were your feelings when you saw Rob earlier with Hannah?"

"I felt just I had two years ago. Except this time, I felt like killing him and Hannah so that they could rot in Hell together."

"Ah. And what's all of talk about your secret?"

"I'm psychic. When I was sixteen, I got hit by lightning and got these weirdo powers. When I had looked thoroughly at a picture of a missing child on the back of the milk carton, I'd wake up from some sleep knowing where they were. And that got me into a fat lot load of trouble."

"And you wanted to keep that part of your life from me so that I wouldn't think that you're a freak. Am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Why are you acting like this Jess?"

"Because I just want Rob back. I want things to be normal; I just want a normal college life. Is that too much to ask?"

"No, it isn't."

Rob took a hold of me and held me in his arms. I melted in his embrace and wished that it could always be like this. That he wasn't with Hannah; that we'd be together like we were two years ago before the breakup. I wanted to be the girl he kissed, loved, and protected from harm.

"Jess," Rob said, "I never wanted to leave you. But I had to. I needed to spend more time with my mom and get used to Gary. And then there was the garage and I just couldn't handle it honey. I really wanted to stay with you. But all what I want now is your trust to come back. Do you trust me now babe?"

"Yes," I smiled and kissed him.

I pulled out of his embrace and hugged Kat. She hugged me back and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks Kat," I said into her neck.

"You're welcome Jess," she said into my hair.

We pulled back. I looked at Rob and then at Kat. My two best friends here with me. If only Ruth could see this.

* * *

_**Later that night**_

Rob and I had just come back from a dinner and movie date. He dropped me off and rode away to his hotel room. I opened my door and sat on my bed. I laid down, ready to go to sleep. But something moving around in Kat's bed prevented that. I got up and pulled the covers off of her.

Kat and Hannah were humping each other and having lesbian sex.

* * *

_Oooh, never saw that one coming. Review and get an explanation about Hannah and Kat._

_Brat_


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own any characters you remember._

_Thank you for the reviews. _

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Hannah and Kat pulled away from each other blushing and put the sheet over their naked bodies. I ran into the bathroom and puked out my dinner. If I _ever_ see that again, I'm _serious_ that I'll _kill_ somebody. I came out of the bathroom and sat on my bed, staring at the lesbian couple.

"Does Rob know?" I asked calmly, my eyes closed.

Hannah nor Kat answered my question. I raised my voice, eyes still tightly shut.

"Does Rob know?"

Still nothing.

Then, Hannah finally spoke up.

"No, he doesn't know," she said.

"How long have you two been together?" I asked, frustrated and eyes still closed.

"Since we were nineteen," Kat said.

I rubbed my forehead and opened my eyes. They actually looked kinda cute together. If only Rob had known.

"Okay, are we going to tell Rob?" I asked, closing my eyes again. "I don't want to lose him again."

"Yes, but you should call him Jess," Kat said.

"Why?"

"Because he trusts you," Hannah said.

Hannah handed me her cell and I dialed Rob's cell number. It rang three times before he picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Rob, it's me, Jess," I said, my eyes closed still.

"Oh, hey Jess," he said. "Why did you call?"

"I need to tell you something," I said.

"What?"

"Hannah and Kat are a couple."

"What?"

"Hannah and Kat are dating."

I was still calm while Rob's temper was rising.

"This isn't a joke is it?"

"Nope."

"Good God."

"Tell Hannah and Kat I give them my best wishes and that they need their own apartment." He laughed.

I kept my eyes closed, rubbed my aching forehead, and answered him.

"I'll be sure to tell them baby. Bye Rob."

"Bye Jess."

We hung up and I opened my eyes to tell them about the conversation. They hugged me and left for a motel.

Ew, bad mental images.

I flopped down onto my bed. The phone rang. It was Rob.

"Hey Jess," he said, "where's the couple now?"

"One phrase Rob: bad mental images," I said, chuckling.

"Got'cha," he laughed.

After about a moment of silence, Rob said something.

"Jess," it was almost like he was right next to me.

Something touched my shoulder. It was Rob. I jumped and screamed.

"Rob!" I screamed. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry," he chuckled.

He sat next to me and touched my cheek. I smiled and looked into his grey eyes. He leaned down to my face and kissed my lips. We got a little vertical and I tore off our shirts. Then Rob unclipped my bra.

There we were: together, in bed, half-naked, ready to take that BIG step.

"Rob, do you want to do this?" I asked.

"Yes, more than you know baby," he said, kissing my neck.

After about an hour, we were in each other's arms, falling asleep. I had saved myself all this time for Rob and I got wish.

Holy smokes! Now what's going to happen?

* * *

_Review babes. _

_Brat_


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own any characters you remember. I own the plot and Kat and Hannah and the creepy guy and Angelina Trance. _

_Thank you for the reviews. Yeah, I'll do my best to keep Kat and Hannah's relationship on the down-low. Enjoy babes. REVIEW!_

_And, I'm sorry for taking so long. Minor writer's block. Listening to my Ella Enchanted soundtrack helped a lot. _

_

* * *

_

Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up in Rob's arms. He was still sleeping like a baby. I cooed and kissed his cheek. He stirred and slowly woke up. He smiled at me and I smiled back. We kissed for a good three minutes. Then, we finally pulled apart.

"Morning," I said.

"Morning," he said.

I sat up, sheet around my body, and went into the bathroom. When I came out, Rob was dressed and waiting for me. He got up, kissed my cheek, and told me he had to go. So I walked him to his Indian and watched him ride away. Then some guy parked near me, got out, and walked towards me.

"Are you Jessica Mastriani?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said cautiously.

"Come with me," he said.

"Um, sure," I said.

I got into his car and he drove me to my old house in Indiana. Outside was the ER carrying out everyone in my family. I tried to run after them but the creepy guy stopped me.

"Right now, we think that they're dead," he started, "but we're taking them to the hospital to see if they can be woken up. Ah, here comes Ms. Trance."

A woman around here her early thirties came up to the creepy guy and me and shook our hands.

"Hello Jess," she said. "My name is Angelina Trance. I'm going to help you with finding out about your family's condition. You can ask no more than _three very _trustworthy people to help you. What are their names?"

"Hannah, Rob, and Kat," I said almost automatically. "They're my best friends and understand me the best. Mainly Rob and Kat."

"Great. Call them and tell them the about the situation."

I did as I was told and they were over in a jiffy. I kissed Rob's cheek and we were soon following Angelina to wherever we were going.

* * *

_That Night_

Rob and I shared the first room, while Kat and Hannah decided to take the other one—they aren't that sexually active anymore after we told them about our bad mental images. They laughed and said that they stopped doing "it" after I caught them. Thank the lord is all what I have to say. Thank the lord.

While Rob was in the shower, I sat on our bed and read a book. As I read the book, I imagined something really weird: a funeral. I couldn't make out who it was, but I felt something in my heart saying that it was someone I loved and cared about. How am I supposed to find out who dies if I don't even know who's causing all of this!

Argh. This bites. I fell back onto my pillow and took deep breaths. This was going to take a lot of work.

Rob came out of the shower and sat next to me—he was dressed for bed guys and I was too. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I coughed and he looked away knowing what I was thinking about.

"Jess, you need to stop worrying," he said, taking me in his arms and rocking me gently. "We're going to find out who did this to your family. I promise baby."

"Really, really promise?" I ask in a little baby voice.

"Really, really," he said, like Shrek in the _Shrek_ movies.

I laughed and cuddled in his arms. I soon fell asleep listening to the Rob's soft humming. I now know that everything will all right in Rob's arms no matter what.

* * *

_The Middle of the Night_

I woke with a jolt and noticed something weird about my room. Rob wasn't in the bed; or anywhere for that matter. I checked everywhere; even Kat and Hannah's room. He wasn't anywhere to be found.

Then, I was knocked out cold. The last words I heard were Hannah and Kat screaming for help and the whistle of the wind.

* * *

_Oh. I'm so sorry for not updating. I was in a bit of a writer's block situation. Bad times trying to write this chapter, but I updated! Don't worry, its getting better. _

_Brat_


	6. Chapter 6

_Here's the next chapter. In Rob's point of view BTW. _

_Review or I won't update as fast! _

_I can't even update that fast enough because of all of these tests that I have to study for! Read and review babes. _

* * *

Chapter 5_Two Days Later_

"JESS!" I screamed. "JESS! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Okay, this isn't good. My girlfriend, my girlfriend's best friend, and my ex-girlfriend are all missing. I can't even find Angelina and I've knocked on her door about a thousand times already.

I slumped on a chair in our room and sighed. If I was going to find her, I would have to it fast before she, Kat, and Hannah die.

Then, Angelina came up to me. "Hey Rob," she said seductively. "Where are Jess and Kat and Hannah?"

"They've been kidnapped," I said. "I can't afford to loose her again. I love her too much."

"Ah, don't worry babe," she said. "I'm here for you. If you don't find Jess, _I _could take her place."

She leaned in for a kiss, but I jumped up before her lips could come anywhere _near_ my skin. I ran away and started my Indian and drove off. I had lost her after thirty minutes and stopped at Jess's old house. I climbed up to her window and turned on the light. After I turned on the light, I saw a lump in her bed. I pulled off the covers and discovered Jess in them; shivering and skin a white as snow.

"Jess," I whispered.

Okay, this may sound corny and tacky, but it was the best that I could think of. So kill me if I kissed her lips. She woke up right away, which was _total _bonus.

"Rob?" she questioned, touching my cheek.

"I'm here baby," I said.

"I love you," she said, hugging me.

"I do too," I said.

"Rob?"

"Yeah?"

"I know who hurt my family."

"Who was it?"

"Angelina. She's out to kill _all_ of us: me, you, Kat, Hannah, my parents, and my brothers. If we're going to survive, if not the rest of my family, we'll need to leave as soon as possible."

"Got it. We'll need to gather everyone up."

"I know. And Rob?"

"Yeah?"

"When I was held hostage, some woman told me something."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

_Oh, shockers galore! Don't you love suspense/adventure stories? Review if you do!_

_Brat_


	7. Chapter 7

_I'll keep the twists a-coming!_

_This chapter is dedicated to everyone who replied to the story. I love you all!_

_I don't own anything except for Kat, Hannah, Angelina, random people, Dana, Francis, and Miss Lula._

_This chapter is back to Jess's POV._

_**Note: I'm rewriting this chapter because I didn't like the reviews. And quite frankly, I didn't the chapter myself. **_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Rob just stared at me; stunned, shocked, and maybe even a little scared. He stepped away from me and stormed to his Indian. I ran after him, but when I made it outside, he was already gone. I went back inside and sat down. Then, I heard someone knock on the front door.

I answered it to find a man with a notepad, a handcuffed Angelina, a trembling Kat, a scared Hannah, and two annoyed police officers.

"Are you Jessica Mastriani?" one of the police officers asked.

"Yes," I said, nodding my head. "Is there anything wrong officer?"

"Yes, this woman almost killed some people that you're associated with," the other police officer said.

"What's he here for?" I asked, nodding toward the guy with the notepad.

"Journalist; here to write down stuff for us," police #1 said. "By the way, my name's Dana and this is my partner Francis."

"Nice to meet you," I said. "Come inside."

I ushered them inside and we all sat in the living room. I clicked my tongue, waiting for something to happen.

"Well, why'd you come here?" I asked.

"First: everyone in your family are all in comas," Dana said. "Second, we came to ask you a few questions."

When Dana had said that all of my family were in comas; I panicked. What if they die? What if they never wake up? I got out of my seat and got my self some coffee. After I had finished two small cups, ate a few chocolate-chip cookies, and taken a few deep breaths, I sat back down. I was now ready to face them with strength and courage. I know that my family's going to survive.

"Are you all right Jess?" Kat asked her hand on my shoulder.

"Yes," I said, taking another deep breath.

"Good," Dana said, "ask her the questions now Francis."

"The first question is: when were you kidnapped by Angelina?" Francis asked.

"Two days ago during the night," I said.

"Do you remember anything that happened?"

"I remember this one old woman that told me that I was pregnant."

"How far are you along?"

"I think about a few days."

"Hmm, did Angelina do anything drastic to you?"

"She tried to erase my memory and shoot me."

"Did you get hurt badly?"

"No, just lost most feeling in my body. Nothing too drastic though thankfully."

"Well, those are all of our questions Jessica."

"Please, call me Jess. When will I be able to see my family again?"

"As soon as you'd like; here's the address. All right then, we hope to see you soon Jess." He handed me the address and I smiled at him; thankful for being able to see my family.

"Bye, Dana. Bye Francis."

I lead them out the door and hugged Kat and Hannah tightly. They cried on my shoulders, but I didn't really mind. As long as I knew that they were okay, I was fine. I let them go and asked them what had happened.

They said that they police found them and arrested Angelina. They asked the girls for an address to take them to and they said to bring them here. The police questioned them, but nothing really came out of their mouths. I was glad that my best friends were okay and that I could be near them again.

"Want to get some sleep girls?" I asked.

"Yes," they breathed.

I led them to my room and we fell asleep on the floor in sleeping bags. I woke up a long while later and noticed the light was on downstairs. I walked quietly downstairs and saw Rob pacing around; mumbling to himself. I ran up to him and kissed his neck. He put me down and kissed me.

"Are you okay Jess?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"No, just a little scared. Are Kat and Hannah anywhere?"

"They're in my bedroom sleeping peacefully."

"That's good. Are you okay baby?"

"I'm perfectly fine Rob. You don't need to worry about me that much honey."

He hugged me tightly. "Good. Do you need any company?"

"Sure, what do you want to do? Cuddle, make-out, watch a movie?"

"Sure."

I sat in his lap and we fell asleep in each other's arms. Now that I'm with Rob, I know that everything will be okay; even if it means expecting a new baby in nine months.

* * *

_Okay, I'm almost done with fic. I'm going up for ten chapters and an epilogue (that will most likely be the shortest chapter of the story). Then I'll write about two or three more sequels. I'm sorry for not updating. I wanted the chapter to be pretty long, but I guess that this'll do until I figure out how to write chappie eight. REVIEW BABES! (no, I'm not gay even though I say that)._

_**That took about seven minutes to retype. Please don't kill me if you read the other copy!**_

_Brat _


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay, chappie eight. If it's a crappy chapter, tell me in your review! _

_I don't own any characters that you recognize. I only own Kat, Hannah, Dana, the creepy guy, Francis, the journalist guy, and Miss Lula(not really a character, just mentioned a few times briefly)._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The next day Rob, Kat, Hannah, and I went to the hospital to see my family. I went to my parents' room first and noticed something; MOM WAS AWAKE!

I ran over to her and hugged her. "Mom, you're okay!" I was crying a little, but I didn't care.

"I'm just fine Jess," Mom said, stroking my back. "Do you know anything about your brothers?"

"No," I said.

Mom frowned slightly, but covered her sorrow up. She handed me a tissue and I fixed up my face. I sat by my mom and told her all about what happened. She was a little surprised when I told her about my pregnancy, but she kept on saying "I'm gonna be a grandma", "I'm so glad for you Jess", and "It had better be a girl!"

After about an hour and a half, I left to see my brothers. When I asked the nurse what room they were in, she said that they were dead. I froze in Rob's arms and starting hyperventilating. Then, I fainted.

* * *

**Rob's POV**

They had taken Jess to a room and were trying to see if she was all right and that the baby was safe. I sat in the waiting room with Kat and Hannah; a million thoughts racing through my head.

Kat came and sat next to me. She put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you going to be okay Rob?"

"I have _no_ idea Kat," I said, rubbing my forehead. "I have _no_ idea."

Later that night I slept in Jess's room and dreamt that none of this had ever happened. I woke up again and saw that Jess was awaking at the same time. When she was wide awake, I hugged her and kissed her all over.

"Hey Rob," she said. She sounded a bit weak, but still as strong as she always is. "Are you all right baby?"

"I'm _fine_," I said. "How are _you_ doing Jess? Is the baby all right? Are you all right?"

"We're both fine I bet," she said. "Don't worry so much Rob. Everything is going to be okay. I know it."

I chuckled and kissed her cheek. I told her that I would see her in the morning and left. I got on my Indian and rode off to my mom's house. I opened the door to find Mom and Gary sleeping on the couch. I guessed that they were watching an old black-and-white film and turned off the TV. I walked upstairs to my room quietly and flopped onto my bed. I couldn't wait until everything would get back to normal.

* * *

**Jess's POV**

_Next Morning_

I woke up again and noticed that it was eight in the morning. Visiting hours weren't until eight-thirty, so I could relax for a little while. I lay in my bed, thinking of the past events. Why did my brothers have to die? Why couldn't they have survived? I mean, my mom's awake, and I just found out that my dad awoke at midnight. Why did my brothers have to die! I'll miss them so much.

A nurse came in and handed me my breakfast tray. She set it on my lap and asked when I wanted my visitors to come in when they come. I told her a quarter till nine and she nodded and left quietly.

I fell back onto my bed and sighed. Why are things so complicated these days? What did I do to deserve this! I just want to go back to college and pretend that none of this ever happened. Then, Rob came in and kissed me.

"Are you okay Jess?" he asked.

"I'm better," I said, patting my stomach. "Did you get any sleep Rob?"

"A little, very little," he said, rubbing his forehead.

"Well, the baby and I are fine," I said. "And Rob?"

"Yeah, Jess?" he said.

"Get some sleep honey; bags are going to form under your eyes soon," I said, caressing his cheek. He nodded and I kissed him softly on the lips. "Get some sleep and _then_ you can visit me. Got it?"

He saluted me and marched out the room like a Boy Scout. I started laughing so hard that my sides hurt. Maybe, this won't be _so _bad of a life after all.

* * *

_All right, this is the final chapter before the epilogue. I really want to get this baby finished so that I can start the sequel soon. I'll post this and the last chapter up tonight. _

_Brat_


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

Jess is now five months pregnant and will be turning 20 soon. She and Rob have gotten their own place and are getting ready for the baby. It's going to be…! Oops, sorry, can't tell you.

Everyone came out of the hospital and the funerals were about two weeks later. Jess finally calmed down, but still cries every now and then. She and Rob want to name their children after them somehow to show how much that Jess cares for her brothers. She is a little bit bigger, but not _too _much.

* * *

_**DON'T** read and revview. I'm done with this. I MAY write a sequel, but I highly doubt it. The other one sucked and I'm not in the mood to write another one since I'm currently working on THREE fanfics and trying to get off my writer's block for my four old stories. Thank you for your time._

_Brat_

_PS. IT'S THE END!_

_Thank god._


End file.
